


Grandi amatori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [7]
Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un possibile dialogo tra Loki e Sanji.





	Grandi amatori

Grandi amatori

 

“Nami-chan è la donna più bella di questo mondo” sussurrò Sanji. Si portò le mani al viso e il suo occhio scoperto divenne un cuoricino.

“Lucy-chan è così seducente con la sua frusta” disse Loke, si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il viso.

“Servire Nami-chan significa poterla vedere sorridere. Farle scoprire nuovi sapori” mormorò Sanji. Vorticò su se stesso.

“Servire Lucy-chan è un dovere. Io sono uno spirito stellare, questo è il mio orgoglio. Anche se ammetto che tra noi scorre anche la forza dell’amore” rispose Loke.

“Però bisogna dire che anche Robin-san ha molto da offrire” ammise Sanji.

“Bisogna sempre essere galanti con tutte le fanciulle” concordò Loke.

 

[110].

 


End file.
